narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zaiyun Deva
Zaiyun Deva is a member from the Deva Clan and a descendent of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Together with his Clan members, Zaiyun wishes to restore the ideals of Hagoromo and lead the world to a new era of peace and mutual understanding without talking. Like all members of the Deva Clan, Zaiyun was born with a Rinnegan and very early displayed extreme aptitude for Ninjutsu and massive amounts of Chakra. At his twenty-first anniversary, Zaiyun officially joins the elite group of the strongest members of his Clan. Background Early Life Zaiyun, son of two unnamed members of the Deva Clan, was born on the Deva Clan floating hideout located above the clouds and spent most of his childwood there isolated from the rest of the world and only interacting with his Clan members. This isolation combined with the intensive studies about the Ninshū, Ninjutsu and the mission that his Clan was in charge of complete, lead to Zaiyun to become extremelly upset about this way of life. Furthermore, due his father being the head of the Clan, he wanted Zaiyun to study political affairs and other ways to manipulate people minds to make them join their cause, something which Zaiyun was not interested because he wanted to explore the outside world and see things by himself instead of the stories told by his Clan members. This line of thought lead to some almost deadly battles between father and son to prove each other their point of view, but due to the difference in power and battle experience, Zaiyun was never capable of winning one fight against his father. Battles between father and son In the following years, the battles between Zaiyun and his father became more intense because Zaiyun was learning new Ninjutsus and discovering that he could use other nature types. With thirteen years, Zaiyun had already mastered the five basic nature types and most of the principal Rinnegan techniques, and the gap between father and son was almost non-existing but because his father had more battle experience, Zaiyun would always lose in the end. Zaiyun tried to leave the fortress numerous times but his father had placed on him a very strong seal that didn't allowing him to fly, and due to the fortress shield, the only way to enter and leave the fortress is with Rinnegan flying technique but Zaiyun hadn't lost the hope yet, some years ago he caught his father very drunk and used this chance to make him promise that if Zaiyun could defeat him only once, that he would release the seal and let him go to the outside world. After he completed his training, Zaiyun once again challenge his father to a fight in a remote location. In the beginning the battle was quite balanced but because of the variety of elemental techniques at his disposal, Zaiyun began to gain the advantage. His father due to being pushed to his limits, in an act of despair used a forbidden soul technique on Zaiyun to control his body and to make him stab himself multiple times and end the match.The blood loss caused by the stabs was so big that when his father carried him back to the fortress, Zaiyun was already in a coma state due to the blood loss and severe head injuries. Appearance Zaiyun has short spiky orange hair and a Rinnegan. As a child, Zaiyun wore a short black shirt robe with green trimmings, dark pants, a black and white belt that he tied in front with mesh armour underneath. However this simple way of dressing was not well seen by his parents, in particular by his father, which led them to always try to make Zaiyun wear ceremonial clothing, something that Zaiyun didn't like at all because he thought he looked like an "expensive doll". This constant fight with his father, almost always would end in one of many almost deadly fights between the two. Prime State/Adult Like all Devas, Zaiyun stops aging when his body reaches the age which his Chakra levels, speed, strength and intelligence reach their maximum, which gives him the look of a young man despite in Part II he already has thirty three years of age. As an adult, Zaiyun wore a long black robe with a red line running down the centre along with armour that covered only his mid-section. In each of his ears, Zaiyun has 6 black peircings made from Black Rods, that allow Zaiyun to take control of the enemy's movements while they are in contact with the Black Rods produced by his body. Zaiyun also carries a white Gunbai with black trimmings and black tomoe and a long sword with a black hilt and seven rectangular areas which stand out from the blade. Personality Abilities Legacy Quotes